El amor después del amor
by cisachan
Summary: Kaname, su humanidad, sus hijos, su nueva oportunidad en un mundo de luz.


**Una chispa de vida.**

El sol nunca deja de ser infinitamente nuevo.

Hay un dicho que dice que si quieres hacer reír a los dioses, debes contarles tus planes.

.

Kaname Kuran, el mas poderoso de los de su clase, talvez hay pensado que su plan había llegado a buen puerto. Que al fin había podido cumplir su misión en la tierra al haber entregado su corazón a los cazadores para salvar a la humanidad de la tiranía de los vampiros. Talvez pensó que su destino de una eternidad en soledad se cumpliría al fin y al cabo. Sumido para siempre en la oscuridad. Lejos por siempre de la luz.

Pero la realidad es que los dioses, o las fuerzas superiores que manejan los destinos de todos en la tierra, incluso la de los inmortales tenían pensado un final distinto para èl. Un premio' un castigo?

Eso depende de él esta vez.

" **que** ** luz tan cálida**" fueron las primeras palabras del hombre, humano, que despertó de un largo sueño dentro de un ataúd de hielo.

Humano. El escozor que le recorría el cuerpo adormecido, el frio sobre su piel, los sentidos atiborrados, todo en él era ciertamente humano. Excepto tal vez, la belleza de sus facciones.

**Un humano** con el rostro de un dios. Eso era él.

En medio de ese torbellino de nuevas sensaciones, lo único que podía ver era luz. Brillante, cálida y reconfortante, eso y además un cosquilleo amigable de una mariposa sobre su dedo.

**Una mariposa**. Él sabía que ese ser que revoloteaba a su alrededor se llamaba así. Pese a que no estaba seguro de saber porque lo sabía, ya que Su mente estaba en blanco, llenándose de a poco con la información de este nuevo mundo que se presentaba a su alrededor.

El humano oyó algo cerca de él. La mariposa se alejó dejándolo con un extraño sentimiento de soledad. Cuando intentó reaccionar se percató de dos personas cerca de él que lo miraban con cautela, preocupación, y …curiosidad?

**Una joven y un muchacho. **

-Mi madre nos ha dejado un mensaje para ti, mi otro padre- dijo la joven de cabello castaño y ojos color borgoña, que de alguna manera eran perturbadoramente familiares para él. Que extraño.

Luego continuó con la frase el muchacho, un jovencito de cabello plateado y mirada gentil:

-"a ti, mi amado, quiero darte el mundo que una vez ví cuando era humana".-

Después dieron media vuelta y se alejaron. El hombre que había despertado los siguió. Sentía una inexplicable necesidad de estar cerca de esos dos.

-Oye,Nee-san…él nos está siguiendo.- dijo el muchacho peli plata, mirando sobre su hombro a Kaname, y de vuelta a mirar a su hermana mayor que caminaba junto a él, a un paso un poco apresurado.

-lo sè, Ichiru . Puedo sentirlo detrás nuestro.- respondió malhumorada Akira, sin disminuir su velocidad.

-Nee-san, estás caminando muy rápido- señaló apaciblemente Ichiru.- deberíamos hablar con él antes de llegar a la casa, no crees?

-lo sé!- dijo exasperada Akira deteniéndose abruptamente, sabiendo que su hermano menor, como siempre, tenía razón. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a ese hombre al que hasta ahora había visto siempre dentro de un ataúd de hielo, caminando a la luz del sol como si nada, viéndolo todo a su alrededor como si fuera un niño recién nacido. Ese hombre era su padre. Su otro padre, aquel al que su madre amó tanto que terminó dando su vida para convertirlo en humano. Kaname Kuran.

Èl pareció percatarse de que los chicos se detuvieron y también se detuvo a una distancia prudencial. Los observó. Akira no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se giró nuevamente tomando la mano de su hermano.

-no puedo Ichiru, todavía no puedo. Sigamos.

Ichiru la miró comprendiéndola perfectamente, para èl también era difícil. Así que apretó fuerte su mano y siguieron caminando rumbo a casa.

Kaname los siguió, si bien no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, sabía que su presencia de alguna manera incomodaba a esos dos, pero había una fuerza extraña que le impedía alejarse de ellos. Además, dicho sea de paso, no sabía a donde más ir.

Llegaron a una casa, común y corriente. Rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Los jóvenes entraron, la chica primero, dando grandes pasos. Supuso entonces, que era ella a quien más le molestaba su presencia. El chico en cambió se dio vuelta a mirarlo con cautela y lo invitó a pasar.

-No tienes que quedarte allí. Está haciendo frio, puedes entrar si gustas.- dijo en tono amable pero sin mucha emoción- Prepararé algo caliente para tomar, espera aquí. – lo dejó en una especie de sala de estar. Kaname hizo lo que le dijeron y se sentó. El lugar parecía muy normal, pero acogedor, había una sensación de calidez en cada detalle de la casa que lo hacía sentirse seguro. El mundo que había visto en el camino lo había confundido. Su cuerpo parecía entender lo que pasaba pero su mente no terminada de procesar toda la información que recibía. Era una tormenta incesante. Casas, vehículos extraños, personas desconocidas que lo miraban con admiración por unos segundos y luego volvían a realizar sus cosas. A nadie parecía importarle mucho que el caminara por la calle. Y por alguna razón eso le parecía extraño. Como si en otro mundo las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. Pero que otro mundo sería ese?

-Toma, espero que te guste el té de rosas, a mi abuelo le gustaba mucho.- dijo el muchacho peliplata sacándolo de su tormenta por un rato para acercarle una taza de té- Mi hermana hizo estas galletas anoche. No garantizo que estén buenas, pero es lo único que tenemos hasta que la cena este lista- dijo, poniendo sobre la mesa un plato de masas, un poco quemadas, pero que parecían muy sabrosas. Hasta ese momento Kaname no había notado lo hambriento que estaba.

Agarró una galleta. Notó que el muchacho se sentó frente a él con la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ojos violáceos, una mirada gentil pero fuerte,un rostro tan familiar…

-adelante, puedes comer. No me digas que no sabes como comer galletas- dijo el chico tomando un sorbo de su té- Imagino que debes estar hambriento, después de todo este tiempo…. Y era verdad. Estaba famélico, sentía un vació tremendo por dentro, como si no hubiera comido en mil años… Así que mordió una galleta, y después otra, y otra más, hasta que no quedó ni una. Estaban quemadas, y algo saladas, pero no pudo detenerse. Para él eran deliciosas.

-wow! No puede ser, te las comiste todas!- exclamò el joven con admiración, Kaname vió por primera vez una expresión relajada en el joven.

-perdón… yo….- se dispuso a disculparse por sus malos modales pero el joven simplemente movió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-no, no es por eso. Solamente me impresiona que hayas sido capaz de comerte esas galletas. Iré a traer más.

Kaname lo vio irse, pero en su mente quedó grabada la sonrisa de aquel joven que hizo que una ola de melancolía lo golpeara. Estaba en una tormenta de nuevo.

¿De dónde recordaba esa sonrisa?

Ichiru volvió a la cocina. Y puso mas galletas en el plato. Las miró, estaban quemadas, de eso no había duda. Pero al ver a Kaname Kuran comerlas con tanta avidez le hizo pensar que tal vez, no estaban tan mal. Así que pese a que su experiencia le decía que no lo hiciera, probó una. Horrible. Lo sabía.

En serio, su hermana era muy inteligente pero simplemente era incapaz de cocinar cualquier cosa. No importaba cuantas veces su padre le enseñó la receta, ella simplemente confundía la sal con el azúcar.

Esto lo hizo pensar involuntariamente en su padre…Zero Kiryuu. El más poderoso cazador de vampiros que jamás existió. Eso decían todos los que lo conocieron. Pero para Ichiru su padre fue su mejor amigo, su héroe, su ideal a seguir. El mejor padre del mundo. Tan solo un hombre que amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo. Aunque ya había fallecido hace mas de 300 años. Su recuerdo se mantuvo intacto. En él, en su hermana, y sobre todo en la mirada melancólica de su querida madre.

Su madre. Yuuki. Ella era el pilar de la familia. La luz de todos. No podía explicar el amor que sentía por ella, porque era como explicar por que buscamos el sol. Simplemente es algo sin lo que no podrías vivir. Eso es lo que su madre significaba para ellos. Y ahora el sol se había ido para siempre. Porque Yuuki había decidido entregar su vida para regalarle la humanidad a Kaname Kuran. El otro hombre que amaba. El otro padre.

Era una realidad difícil de aceptar. Pero era el último deseo de su madre, y aunque no lo pudiera entender, Ichiru lo aceptaría y seguiría adelante.

Sintió a Akira bajar las escaleras y sonrió al verla asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Él está en la sala, nee-san, no aquí-

-Eso es obvio! Que haces con eso? Dijiste que no te gustaban!- le dijo enfurruñada señalando el plato con las galletas.

-Por supuesto que no me gustan. Están horribles. – dijo con mordaz sinceridad y antes de que su hermana le lanzara la famosa patada kuran, continuó- pero a él le encantaron. Se comió casi todas, sabes?

Akira se sonrojó, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero saber eso la hizo feliz. – es en serio?- preguntó incrédula.

Ichirú suspirò- si no me crees deberías venir a verlo. Es grosero que no hables con él.

Ella lo pensó unos instantes y luego se acercó a su hermano tomando el plato, lo miró fijamente y le preguntó-

-Ichiru, que es lo que el recuerda y que no? ¿Que deberíamos contarle y que no? Que …vamos a hacer con él? Se quedará…se irá? ¿Que vamos a hacer nosotros?

Ichiru bajó la mirada, él se hacía las mismas preguntas, el sentía la misma incertidumbre. No sabía que responderle a su hermana mayor. Los dos se habían quedado solos en el mundo ahora que su madre se había ido. Solos después de casi 1000 años juntos.

Akira se acercó y apoyó su frente en la frente de su hermano para darse fuerza mutuamente, como siempre lo habían hecho en familia.

-pase lo que pase, ichiru, siempre estaremos juntos. Tú y yo.

-sí,nee-san, es una promesa.- respondió Ichiru perdido en la mirada de su hermana. – si queremos saber qué hacer, deberíamos hablar primero con él, no crees?

-si…es tiempo. Vamos. Ya no huiré más. Después de todo, le hice una promesa a nuestra madre.

Continuará….

ADELANTO DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!

_En un instante todo brotó de su pecho. Siglos y siglos de algo que había crecido en su interior. _

_Un grito ahogado. _

_Basta! Tienes que detenerte ya! Ha sido suficiente! Acaso no lo entiendes! Mi madre nunca quiso nada más que verte libre de esa oscuridad. Por eso ella te dio su corazón, te lo dio a ti para que vivas como un humano, libre, torpe, inseguro, pero como un humano, maldita sea. ¿Por qué siempre piensa que abandonar a tus seres queridos es lo mejor? ¡Que egoísta eres! Madre…. Madre quería verte reir y llorar bajo la luz del sol… quiso darte una segunda Oportunidad…y tu .. no la estas aprovechando, dejándote morir aquí…solo estas desperdiciando el corazón de mi madre. No lo permitiré! No voy a irme de aquí sin ti. _

**Muy buenas! Como han estado tanto tiempo?**

**He regresado con una nueva historia de VK- me llevó bastante tiempo recobrarme del trauma de haber leído el manga completo. Pero lo he superado. He podido releer mis capítulos favoritos otra vez sin sentirme ansiosa. Y producto de esa relectura, he imaginado como podría continuar la historia con Kaname como humano, interactuando con sus "hijos". He notado que no existen muchos fanfics con esta temática, espero que les interese. Si es así, porfis háganmelo saber con unos cuantos reviews…**

**Otra cosa,son altas las probabilidades de que encuentre la manera de que yuuki exista en esta nueva vida. Porque no puedo concebir un mundo con Kaname sin Yuuki. Dicho est, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
